


Fresas

by poughkeepsie (YokubouNoRain)



Series: La curiosidad de Sam Winchester [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Loves Sam Winchester, Licking, M/M, Pre-Season/Series 01, Pre-Series Dean Winchester, Pre-Series Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Pre-Series Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester is a Little Shit, Teenager Dean Winchester, Teenager Sam Winchester, Weecest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/poughkeepsie
Summary: John deja a sus hijos en un cuarto de motel para encargarse de un caso y Sam le pide a Dean que le compre fresas. Entre eso, el calor y la forma sensual en que Sam come las frutas, Dean va a tener que enseñarle un par de cosas más.Por ahora, podés encontrar este fic publicado también en las siguientes plataformas:Amor Yaoi,BloggeryLivejournal.En caso de empezar a publicar en otra plataforma, se avisará acá. Pero, en caso de que encuentren este fanfic en otra plataforma y no haya sido informado,por favoravísenme en los comentarios, enFacebookoTwitterporque fue subido sin mi consentimiento.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: La curiosidad de Sam Winchester [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1387345
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Fresas

**Author's Note:**

> Como en la primera parte de esta serie (cronológicamente hablando) no se especifica las edades de Sam y Dean. Aunque en esta imagen a modo ilustrativo sí aparezcan sus rostros, pueden ponerles las edades que quieran (tampoco nos vayamos al límite, pero los dejo ponerles las edades que quieran xD)  
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Los personajes aquí presentes son de la autoría de Eric Kripke, y me baso en las caracterizaciones realizadas por Jared Padalecki y Jensen Ackles.
> 
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco los actores.
> 
> La historia, en cambio, sí, por ende, sean tan amables de leerla y disfrutarla :)
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**.
> 
> **« ADVERTENCIA: LAS ACCIONES Y ACTITUDES DE LOS PERSONAJES PRESENTADOS A CONTINUACIÓN PROBABLEMENTE NO SE CORRESPONDAN CON SUS CONTRAPARTES TELEVISIVAS »**
> 
> *Que disfrutes de la lectura.

Sam no podía moverse. Sentía un hilo de sudor bajando por su espalda pero ni aún así podía moverse. Sí movió la cabeza para quitarse un mechón de cabello del rostro. Hacía calor, pero a Sam no le molestaba salvo por eso.  
—Podría dejarlo crecer…  
Rodó su cuerpo quedando boca abajo cuando oyó el sonido de las llaves sobre la cerradura de la puerta.  
—¿Sigues así? —Dean había regresado del mercado. John le había dejado dinero para que hiciera las compras mientras él iba a encargarse de lo que parecía ser un poltergeist quedando Sam bajo el cuidado de su hermano mayor—. Por lo menos, ponte un pantalón.  
—Voy a ducharme ahora —Sam se sentó en la cama de un salto, divertido. Se levantó y se acercó a Dean que estaba sacando lo que había comprado. Se apoyó sobre la mesada y lo observó. Sin darse cuenta o, quizás inconscientemente, se relamió los labios. Desde esa vez que Dean le había enseñado a besar, Sam no había logrado sentirse satisfecho y trataba de pegar sus labios a los del mayor cuando era posible. Era complicado pero no imposible cuando estaban en el Impala. John solía enviar a Dean a hacerle compañía a su hermano cuando Sam se dormía. Claro que en realidad él estaba más que despierto y dispuesto a molestar a Dean para que le diera un beso cada vez que John bajaba del vehículo. Y si alguien pasaba por allí, ¿se aterraría al ver a una pareja besándose en el asiento trasero de un automóvil? Los pensamientos de Sam fueron interrumpidos en el instante en que vio a Dean sacando de la bolsa lo que le había encargado. El menor se lo arrancó de las manos y corrió al sillón frente a la pantalla del televisor.  
—Pensé que dijiste que irías a ducharte.  
—Más tarde —sentado sobre sus piernas flexionadas, Sam abrió la pequeña caja transparente. Dean se le unió no mucho tiempo más tarde y miró de reojo a su hermano. A su pequeño hermano. A su malvado hermano. La cerveza que Dean tenía entre sus manos se estaba calentando con cada fresa que Sam metía entre sus labios, rodeándola y saboreándola con su lengua. Sus labios se coloreaban de un pálido carmesí con cada una que devoraba. Y aunque pareciera que no respiraba por la rapidez en que las comía, Dean sentía que todo estaba sucediendo en cámara lenta. Su sentido de la percepción volvió a la normalidad cuando al rodear el pico de la botella que tenía en sus manos y hacerla girar para derramar su contenido en su garganta se dio cuenta que estaba vacía. Negó con la cabeza y miró lo que estaban pasando en el televisor. Podría haber prestado un poco de atención si no hubiera sido por los sonidos que Sam hacía. Dean se retorció en el sillón. ¿Por qué tenía un hermano tan malvado?  
—¿Dean? —el aludido dirigió su vista hacia Sam y levantó las cejas—. ¿Quieres?  
Sam sostenía una frutilla con los labios cuando Dean se le acercó. Rodeó la fruta con su lengua y rozó el labio inferior de Sam al hacerlo. Sam gimió. Definitivamente tenía por hermano a un diablillo. Pero él no se quedaría atrás, no luego de haberlo estado provocando desde que agarró la maldita caja de fresas. Sam iba a tener que aprender que no podía meterse con su hermano mayor, por las buenas o por las malas. Fue por eso que en vez de terminar todo arrancándole a Sam la fresa con los dientes, jugueteaba con ella sacándola y metiéndola entre los labios del menor usando su lengua, sintiendo sus manos aferrándose a su camisa a cuadros. ¡Amaba tanto a ese diablillo que tenía por hermano! Y el sabor a fresa junto con el sudor de Sam que se encontraba cada tanto con el de la fruta entre sus labios lo volvía único. De pronto, Dean pensó si el resto de su piel sabría igual. Metió de una vez y para siempre la fruta entre los labios de su hermano y lo ayudó a recostarse sobre el sucio sofá. Sam, expectante por las acciones de Dean, se dejó. El mayor se incorporó para agarrar otra fresa de la bandeja y posarla sobre los rojos labios de Sam.  
—Muérdela. Sólo un poco.  
El aludido hizo caso a las órdenes del mayor, lamió la parte inferior de la fruta y la mordió tiñendo apenas sus incisivos. Eso hizo sonreír a Dean, quien acompañando sus acciones con palabras de afecto, acarició sus húmedos cabellos. Luego, fue Dean quien sostuvo la frutilla por la parte superior con los dientes y recorrió el cuerpo de Sam con ella hasta terminarla. Usó una fresa, luego otra, hasta llegar a un total de cinco. El cuerpo de Sam estaba rojo y cubierto de aquenios y algún que otro sépalo. Ahora, Dean tendría que limpiar el cuerpo de su pequeño hermano. Comenzó por su cuello, lamiendo hasta el tapizado verde musgo del sillón. Cada vez que su lengua rozaba la piel del menor, Dean podía oír débiles gemidos escapándose de entre sus labios. Sus dedos se aferraron a ambos lados del cuerpo de Sam, quería tocarlo, necesitaba tocar su piel con las yemas de sus dedos, pero sabía que ese momento sería su final, y si tenía que suceder quería, por lo menos, dilatarlo lo más que pudiera. O al menos hasta sentir que se prendía fuego por esos sentimientos contradictorios que estaba teniendo por su pequeño hermano. Lo amaba, claro que lo amaba, daría la vida por él, pero también estaba en esa dicotomía de dejarlo libre, de dejar que experimentara solo ciertos aspectos de su vida y recurriera a él por consejos, pero una parte oscura en Dean se lo impedía: no quería que nadie mancillara a su pequeño Sammy, debería ser él quien lo hiciera en todo caso, porque Dean se encargaría de cuidarlo, no le haría daño. Él se encargaría de enseñarle _todo_. Todo lo que Sam le pidiera, él lo haría. Lanzó un sonido parecido a un ronroneo al sentir la palma de Sam acariciando sus cabellos. Sintió su cuerpo estremecerse ante el contacto. Y sus labios anhelaban los de Sam, otra vez, temblaban por sentir los dulces labios de Sam entre los suyos y estirarlo con los dientes hasta que Sam gimiera. Y es que desde la primera vez que los había probado, Dean se dio cuenta que estaba perdido, había desarrollado una especia de codependencia con sus ojos, sus labios, con los hoyuelos que se le formaban al sonreír, con todo él, todo Sam. Con Sam. Se estaba volviendo adicto a Sam. Pero cada vez que estaban así, tan cerca íntimamente, la razón de Dean se hacía añicos y ponía su alma y ser al servicio de los caprichos de su hermano menor. Lo amaba hasta el punto de hacer lo impensable. Hasta hacer lo que le estaba haciendo en esos instantes.  
Rozando apenas el torso desnudo de Sam, Dean se incorporó y admiró su obra maestra: Sam jadeaba sobre aquel sillón, la piel que había brillado con su fulgor carmesí había vuelto a su color original gracias a Dean. Esos labios una vez cubiertos con el jugo de las fresas se curvaron hacia arriba.  
—Gracias —Sam se sentó y beso a Dean tan cerca de sus labios que hizo al mayor cerrar los ojos con fuerza y agarrar el respaldo del sillón con la misma intensidad—. Ahora, sí, me voy a duchar antes de que papá regrese —Dean no dijo nada. Se quedó mirando un punto fijo mientras poco a poco su razón volvía a formarse y su corazón iba poniéndose cada vez más pesado dentro de su pecho—. ¿Dee? —el aludido levantó la cabeza para mirarlo—. ¿Quieres hacerme compañía?  
Dean tragó saliva en seco. Trató de responderle con palabras pero sólo pudo hacerlo con un leve movimiento de cabeza que Sam interpretó entrando solo al baño. ¿Cómo podía responderle? ¿Cómo podía negarse si todo su cuerpo le pedía sucumbir ante el desbordante sentimiento que Sam había despertado en él? Su corazón le pesaba, le dolía no poder admitir abiertamente lo que realmente estaba sintiendo por su hermano.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer :)


End file.
